First Anniversary
by Currie-Sauce
Summary: When Ash and Dawn's first year Marriage Anniversary comes up, Dawn is anticipating for her husband to plan somemthing special... - Not Worth Reading
1. Chapter 1

**P.S. I don't own Pokemon but if I did, I'd be swimming in money.**

Tomorrow was the day; their 1st anniversary since the day that Ash had married her. But this wasn't just any anniversary though, it was their first one, this meant that it was special. Dawn knew that Ash was planning something big for her but what was it?

_Well, only one way to find out, I'm going to have to wait till tomorrow._

. . .

She couldn't sleep that night. She felt like she had to wait till at least midnight to sleep just in case Ash had planned something. He was sleeping beside her, so peacefully and calmly… It was 11:57 PM now so she suspected that Ash would've gotten up by now to start planning but he didn't move a muscle. She knew because (other than the fact that she was wide awake), he wrapped his arms around her waist and even the slightest movement wouldn't have gone away unnoticed. She waited a bit more before checking her digital clock again, 11:58 PM. If Ash had something planned at midnight, he had to at very least have moved by now…

"_Still 11:58 PM. DAMMIT! Can't this thing go any faster?_"

With her rage, she accidently slammed her fist down on the alarm clock startling Ash.

"Huh? What happened? Dawn, are you ok honey?"

She felt bad for waking Ash up and calmly smiled before saying, "Yea I'm fine, no need to worry right?"

Ash felt somewhat uncomfortable with the answer but just shrugged it off before falling asleep again, only thing time, facing away from Dawn. Feeling somewhat insulted, Dawn decided to take the initiative this time. She warped her arms around Ash's waist and buried her head into his back. Either Ash was awake or just by instinct he decided to turn around and hug Dawn back.

Dawn then buried her face deep into Ash's chest before thinking to herself: _"Ok, it has to be past midnight so maybe he has something planned in the morning… CAN'T WAIT!"_ And with that, she silently fell asleep.

. . .

Dawn awoke in the morning only to find herself alone on the bed.

"_Maybe Ash is planning something for me downstairs! I have to find out!"_ She rushed to put on her everyday clothing and bolted down the stairs of their house. What she saw was what she had least expected…


	2. Chapter 2

She saw Ash calmly sitting on the kitchen table making himself toast. When he saw her, he grinned at her before resuming his cooking.

"_No, he couldn't have forgotten… he couldn't have forgotten the most important day of the year, could he?" _Then Dawn hatched up a plan: she would remind him!

She made her way to the counter where Ash was cooking while grinning before she appeared right next to Ash who was now spreading peanut butter over his bread.

"So Ash, how's your day today going to be?"

Ash looked at her; somewhat confused but thought he knew what she had meant.

"Well, today since I'm off on my duties as the Pokemon Master, I thought I'd spend a little time with my Pokemon. Care to join us?"

Dawn was awed at his response but quickly regained her confidence.

"_Nice try Ash, but you're going to have to do a lot better than that to hide a surprise from me…" _she said to herself silently while putting on an evil grin.

"Is something bothering you today Dawn?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. It must've just been the night, I couldn't get much sleep."

"How come?" asked Ash.

She had to think of a response, quickly. She thought of just telling him it was the day but then that might've ruined his surprise.

"Umm…. Well… I was…"

"Were you up all night thinking of me?" Ash asked jokingly.

Dawn wanted to facepalm herself. Well, at least it saved her the trouble of making up an excuse.

"Oh Ash, you silly boy…"

Before she had even realized it, Ash had finished his toast and was rushing past her to go outside.

"Umm… Ash? Can I tag along too?"

"Well, I don't see why not." he said, motioning for her to join him.

. . .

Well, I got up at 9 AM and now its past 4 PM and still no sign of Ash planning for any kind of surprise.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING ASH? YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE HERE RIGHT NOW WITH CHOCOLATES AND FLOWERS SAYING, 'HAPPY ANNIVERSARY DEAR!' BUT INSTEAD YOU'RE OVER THERE PLAYING WITH YOUR POKEMON WHILE I'M SITTING HERE WAITING FOR YOU TO FINALLY THINK STRAIGHT!"_

She sighed helplessly as she watched Ash have fun with all the Pokemon that they had caught on their journeys. She still couldn't figure out why she wasn't with him, having fun. Instead, here she was down in the blues, waiting for her Romeo to realize what day it was. She tried hard to fight back the tears that were slowly falling from her eyes but couldn't. Her own husband had forgotten what day it was today. How could he…

"Umm, Dawn?"

I quickly realized who was standing in front of me and utterly replied, "What Ash?"

He was taken back at first but firmly came next to me and sat down.

"Why aren't you with us having fun?"

_Ok, that just crossed the line. I thought he'd know how I was feeling._

Dawn slowly started to get up but something wasn't exactly allowing her to. A hand, on her wrist, slowly pulling her back down.

_No, I can't forgive him. He had forgotten the most important day of our lives._

But for some reason, Dawn slowly started to sink back down before she rested her head against Ash's shoulder. Ash then in turn took his arm and slid it around her waist.

_Should I forgive him? Even after he forgot?_

Then it happened. Tears of uncertainty slowly fell down her face.

But Ash was there to wipe them away with his index finger.

_You know what? Who cares if the klutz next to me forgot our most important day because every day is an important day as long as he's with me._

She managed to smile while turning her head around to look into his dark brown eyes. The eyes of courage, determination, and comfort. Slowly, she moved her head closer to his as he did the same with his. Then, their lips met. It was the most passionate kiss that they had shared in a long while and it felt great.

When they slowly broke apart, Dawn's lips felt cold. She wanted his warmth and comfort so she snuggled up closer to him which he gladly allowed.

The sun was setting now. What a beautiful sunset.

_Even though Ash forgot about today, at least he made up for it._

And with that thought she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

. . .

She was woken when she felt as if she was being lifted up. She cracked opened her eyes slightly but quickly snapped them shut when she noticed that it was Ash that was lifting her up bridal style. Pikachu opened the door for them **(don't ask me how)** and Ash went inside as gently as he possibly could've. He made his way up the staircase and entered their bedroom. Not wanting to wake Dawn up, Ash gently placed her on the bed then went inside the bathroom to wash up.

Dawn wasn't asleep though. She slowly stood up and went to the drawer to get her pajamas. She wasn't as exhausted as Ash was because she hadn't been playing with the rest of the Pokemon but she sure was tried. She had managed to change her clothes quickly before slowly sliding back into the bed. Maybe it was her fatigue that put her to sleep almost immediately as she placed herself on the bed or maybe it was just that she wanted to be asleep before Ash came back (even though he would've already figured out since she was in her pajamas).

. . .

Dawn was again woken up as she felt something beside her move. It was quite dark now so she had almost no idea what the time was. She of course knew it was Ash moving because the figure was getting out of the bed and moving towards the door, opening it slowly and getting out. Dawn was curious to know what he was doing so she quietly followed behind him. He went downstairs into the kitchen so she decided to stay on the top of the stairs incase he just went downstairs into the kitchen to get something to eat. But that wasn't the case. She heard the dials on the phone clicking and eagerly went down the stairs to hear who Ash was talking to. Then she heard it.

"Yea Misty, she's asleep. Can we go out now?"

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? Too bad I can't keep up the suspense… lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn was too stunned to do anything at all. Was her own husband… cheating on her…?

She didn't care if she was heard anymore. She fell on the ground and began weeping. Ash of course noticed this and said to Misty, "Oh shit. Sorry Misty I have to go. Bye." Then he hung up the phone.

Dawn was still on the floor weeping when Ash came up in front of her. He tried offering his hand but she slapped it away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Dawn! It's not what you think!"

"OF COURSE IT IS! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME ASH KETCHUM! YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID I DO WRONG? WHAT HAVEN'T I DONE for you…" she barely whispered the last two words before she started crying all over again.

"Ok, I'm going to let the cat out of the bag. You know how tomorrow is our anniversary right?"

_Wait a minute; did Ash just say that tomorrow was their anniversary? Was I wrong with the dates?_

Still sobbing, Dawn replied, "Ash, the anniversary *sniff* was today…"

Ash smiled at the reply and quickly answer, "That was in Sinnoh Dawn. This is Kanto remember? We're one day BEHIND."

"_Oh, right… How could I have forgotten that? But…"_

"Why were you asking Misty out on the telephone?" Dawn asked still sobbing.

"I wanted to go shopping with her to get the things I needed for our surprise anniversary party. Not really a surprise anymore right?"

"_So that's what he meant." _I stopped sobbing before picking myself back up and walking towards Ash. I placed both my arms around him and buried my face into his chest. Ash in turn rested his chin on my head and placed his arms around me as well.

"Dawn, I want you to know that I'll never cheat on you for anyone else. You're too special to me and I'll always love you forever." And with that he planted a kiss on her forehead.

Dawn felt alright now, actually, better than alright. She was glad that the misunderstanding was cleared up and what made her feel better was that Ash had never forgotten that special day, she just misinterpreted it.

"I'm sorry Ash…"

"Don't be sweetie."

She placed a smile on her face before she allowed Ash to pick her up, go upstairs and place her back on her bed. He kissed her goodnight before he went back downstairs.

"_I'll always love you too Ash… forever…"_

**Hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
